A DANGEROUS GF
by Lonely prince Edward
Summary: Sudah sejak lama setelah dikalahkanya penyihir jahat Ultemechia, dunia kembali normal dan tentram. Squall telah lama pindah bertugas di delling, ia sekarang bertugas melatih calon calon ahli gunblade disana, sementara itu, Rinoa memutuskan untuk menjadi seorang seed, tak disadarinya misi pertamanya berubah menjadi sebuah horror di hari pertamanya.
1. Chapter 1

**~A dangerous GF~**

**Warning : typo, Ff, pwp, yuri, mind control, tidak suka ya jangan dibaca!**

**DISCLAIMER : semua karakter final fantasy 8 dan gamenya bukan milik saya namun milik squaresoft  
**

**Summary : sudah sejak lama setelah dikalahkanya penyihir jahat Ultemechia, dunia kembali normal dan tentram. **

**Squall telah lama pindah bertugas di delling, ia sekarang bertugas melatih calon calon ahli gunblade disana. Atas perintah Squall sebagai kepala seed juga, Quistis kembali bertugas menjadi instruktor di akademi, ia kini melatih Rinoa yang baru mencalonkan diri untuk menjadi seorang seed di Balamb garden, seperti impianya, ia juga ingin menjadi seorang seed yang tangguh seperti squall..**

**Note : saya disini akan tetap membuat beberapa kata dalam bahasa inggris, karena menurut saya ada beberapa kata yang lebih enak didengar dalam bhs inggris..**

* * *

Cahaya matahari pagi itu tampak menyinari Balamb garden dengan terangnya. Sinarnya terbias dengan begitu indah oleh pilar energy yang menjuntai di langit langit sekolah akademi seed itu..

Aktivitas di tempat itu telah dimulai sejak bel berdentang beberapa menit yg lalu..

Para tukang sapu tengah mengerjakan tugasnya menyapu disetiap sudut ruangan, para koki masak telah bersiap di dapur di kafetaria. Dan para junior seed yang telah lulus uji kadet tengah berlatih di ruang simulasi..

Rinoa tengah sibuk mengamati keindahan cahaya keunguan yang dipancarkan dari pusat pilar energy Balamb garden dari jendela kamarnya.. Rambutnya masih basah dan semerbak bau wangi sabun tercium dari ditubuhnya. Ia baru saja selesai mandi.

Yah, hari ini adalah hari yang penting untuknya, hari yang menentukan impianya,

"hei Rinoa, kau sudah siap pagi ini?". Gadis cantik berambut hitam itu dengan agak kaget menoleh ke arah suara yang terdengar familiar di telinganya dan tersenyum memandangi Quistis yang ternyata sudah berdiri dibelakangnya..

Karena terlalu asyik menikmati pemandangan pagi itu

Rupanya ia tak mendengar suara langkah kakinya memasuki kamarnya tadi.

Rinoa dan Quistis memang sudah seperti teman akrab, ketika mereka sedang tidak dalam misi atau acara formal, mereka lebih mirip seperti teman sekamar, jadi baik Quistis maupun dirinya udah biasa masuk ke kamar masing-masing tanpa mengetuk pintu lebih dulu,

namun lain pula kalau sedang dalam acara formal mereka bisa menyesuaikan diri jadi seperti atasan dan bawahan.

"err hei instruktur..hmm kau tampak terlihat begitu sexy hari ini, aku hampir aja tidak mengenalimu ..." Sapa Rinoa memandangi Quistis sambil tersenyum..

" bisa aja kau ini, hari ini aku memang ingin tampil kasual aja.." Quistis hari ini memang tak memakai pakaian seragam resminya tapi memakai tanktop berwarna merah dengan celana pendek dan rambutnya pun digerai bebas.

Rinoa tertawa pelan "tapi emang benar-benar terlihat berbeda kok..."

Quistis beberapa kali mengibaskan tanganya "ah sudahlah ayo kita berangkat, jangan sampai kita telat." ujar Quistis sambil agak tersipu.

mereka berdua segera menuju koridor utama namun kemudian ditengah perjalanan terlihat Rinoa menghentikan lankahnya..

"ehm instruktor tak bisakah kau menungguku di gerbang depan saja. Aku masih ada urusan penting termasuk mengambil senjataku.."

Quistis memandang Rinoa dengan mengeryitkan dahinya dan mengangguk "baiklah Rinoa..tapi segera datang yah.. kita udah hampir terlambat.." kata Quistis menggelengkan kepalanya tapi kemudian segera tersenyum..

"Ok, aku janji akan segera menyusulmu instruktor.." Senyumya dan dia sgera berlari menuju ke kelas 2f yang terletak di lantai 2..

**~000000000000000~**

Tiba di area koridor ia disambut partner xu yang baru, seorang Seed muda yang juga bertugas mengurus murid baru disana,

"eh halo Rinoa a-apa yang bisa kubantu" kata pemuda itu gugup. Memang kecantikan kekasih sequall itu udah terkenal diantara calon calon seed di Balamb garden, banyak yang diam diam suka padanya termasuk partner xu ini.. hingga membuatnya selalu gugup kalo berhadapan dgan calon muridnya itu.

"Ehm aku ingin ke kelas sebentar mengambil keperluan testku" jawab Rinoa tersenyum..

"ah i see.. hmm.. ini, kau membutuhkanya Rinoa!" pemuda itu menyerahkan blue card kepada Rinoa.

"umm thanks, i need it" ujar Rinoa, mengambil kartu itu dengan mengedipkan matanya..

"Aah no problem, itu udah tugasku tuk membantu murid baru kan, " ujar pria tu dengan tertawa sambil garuk-garuk kepalanya yang tak gatal untuk menutupi kegugupanya.

Dengan berbekal kartu itu Rinoa segera ke kelas dan setelah melewati akses skurity dengan memakai blue card tuk masuk, dia lalu mengambil GF dan sejatanya yg dia simpan di bangkunya.

**~000000000000000~**

"Apa kau sudah siap? Kau udah memakai GF Rinoa." kata Quistis setelah melihat Rinoa baru sampai ke main gate.

"hihi Selalu Siap Instruktor"

"kau memang jauh berbeda jika dibandingkan squall dulu Rinoa.." Quistis tersenyum memandangi muridnya yang penuh semangat itu.

"ah benarkah..?" Rinoa tertawa mendengar komentar instruktornya itu.

"benar kok, dia begitu penutup dulu, bahkan di hari pertamanya ke Fire carven dia seperti kurang bersemangat.." keluh Quistis, mencoba mengingat masa masa dulu mengajar.

"Ah tapi sekarang ini ia telah jauh lebih terbuka.. Itu juga karenamu Rinoa.." sambung Quistis lagi.

" dia emang agak seperti itu. Namun sebenarnya dia cuman.." Rinoa terdiam ketika mengingat pesan squall untuk tidak terlalu membicarakanya dengan orang lain.

"Ah tidak apa apa. Ayo kita lanjutkan instruktor.." kata Rinoa seperti mengalihkan pokok pembicaraan.

"hmm ok, sebelum kita lanjutkan ada yang ingin kuberitahukan padamu, kau memang sudah sangat hebat dalam memakai magic Rinoa, kau sudah membuktikan pada kami dulu saat kita mengalahkan Ultemechia dulu. tapi kau belum punya GF tipe elemen api dan kebetulan di misi pertama seorang kaded seed selalu di uji di Fire carven untuk mendapatkan GF pertamanya. squall dulu juga di test dengan level yang sama seperti sekarang.."

"hmm sounds like fun.." Rinoa tersenyum membayangkan betapa mudahnya misi pertamanya nanti, karena dia sudah memiliki sihir sihir yang kuat, beberapa diantaranya sihir yang non element seperti meteor dan flare..

"yeah maybe.., tapi kau tetap harus waspada terhadap musuhmu yang kebanyakan menyerang dengan serangan fisik..hal itu akan cukup membahayakan seorang petarung jarak jauh sepertimu.." Quistis mencoba memperingatkan Rinoa yang rupanya menganggap misi ke Fire carven adalah misi lelucon..

"hmm aku mengerti instruktor, jangan kahwatir, kali ini aku akan serius menjalankan misi ini.." Rinoa mengedipkan matanya..

"hehh.. Baiklah kalau begitu..sekarang misi pertama ke Fire carven" Quistis menunjuk ke arah gua yang terletak sebelah timur dari Balamb garden..

Mereka pun segera bergerak menuju ke arah yang ditunjukan Quistis, tentunya dengan berkali kali harus berhenti karena di perjalanan, mereka sering dicegat para monster,

**~000000000000000~**

Ketika mereka tiba di Fire carven, mendadak suasana menjadi begitu dingin dan anehnya tak ada satupun penjaga disana.

"apa apaan ini? Dimana penjaganya? Aneh sekali.." kata Quistis ketus, ia memutar di sekeliling pintu masuk gua mencari dimana penjaganya tapi tetap nihil,dia tak menemukan seorangpun.

"Quistis, eh maksudku instruktor, apa menurutmu sesuatu telah terjadi didalam Fire carven?" ujar Rinoa..

"sepertinya begitu, ini tidak seperti biasanya.. Cuaca jadi begitu dingin dan penjaganya hilang, sepertinya tengah terjadi sesuatu disini" kata Quistis..

"apa kita tidak sebaiknya masuk kedalam saja untuk mencari tau apa yang terjadi.?"

"hmm baiklah.. tapi Kita tidak tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini..kita harus waspada Rinoa, sebaiknya kita menjunction semua GF kita dan aktifkan mode fusi kembar.." seru Quistis..

Rinoa dan quistis saling memandang dan mengangguk.

Blushing, Rinoa mulai memegang tangan quistis, sudah sering ia melakukanya dengan squall sebelumnya namun baru kali ini ia melakukan ritual itu dengan Quistis, yakni memfusikan seluruh kekuatan GF mereka dan membagi sama rata kekuatan. Hingga masing masing bisa memiliki daya tempur seimbang.. Cahaya putih mulai menyelimuti kedua tangan mereka yang begitu erat saling genggam, keduanya mengerahkan energi magic maupun ability dari GF mereka untuk bisa saling sinkron.

"Rinoa.." Quistis memandangnya dengan tatapan isyarat yang

kemudian membuat gadis berambut hitam itu semakin blushing, ia pun mengangguk dan merapatkan dirinya, memeluk Quistis agar energi fusi mereka dapat tersalurkan dengan sukses..

"blarrr...!."

Tak berapa lama cahaya yang terang berkilauan pun berpedar dari tubuh mereka,

pertanda mereka kini telah berhasil memfusikan dan membagi rata energi kekuatan mereka

untuk membuat mereka lebih kuat..

**~000000000000000~**

* * *

**chapter 1 end**

**Gomen untuk kesalahan ejaan, penempatan kalimat yg acak acakan or dan lain lain.. Author memakai hp buat buat ni chapter..**

**Dan buat chapter selanjutnya mengandung lemon dan mind control, rencana updatenya munkin ntar stelah lebaran.. Yah saya merasa lebih sreg sperti tu^^**


	2. Who's that woman?

**~A dangerous GF Ch 2.~**

**Warning : typo, Ff, pwp, yuri, mind control, tidak suka ya jangan dibaca!**

**DISCLAIMER : semua karakter final fantasy 8 dan gamenya bukan milik saya namun milik squaresoft**

**Summary : sudah sejak lama setelah dikalahkanya penyihir jahat Ultemechia, dunia kembali normal dan tentram. **

**Squall telah lama pindah bertugas di delling, ia sekarang bertugas melatih calon calon ahli gunblade disana. Atas perintah Squall sebagai kepala seed juga, Quistis kembali bertugas menjadi instruktor di akademi, ia kini melatih Rinoa yang baru mencalonkan diri untuk menjadi seorang seed di Balamb garden, seperti impianya, ia juga ingin menjadi seorang seed yang tangguh seperti Squall..**

**Note : di chapter ini masih relatif aman.. belum ada adegan dewasanya.. tenang aja.. ceritanya masai puanjang kok^^**

* * *

**wusshhhhhhhh...!**

Angin dingin yang terasa menusuk tulang berkali-kali menerpa tubuh mereka berdua ketika mereka menelusuri lorong-lorong panjang fire carven yang berliku-liku.

Es yang menyelimuti jalanan, langit-langit serta dinding gua semakin menebal seiring semakin jauhnya mereka menyusuri firecarven.

Walaupun didalam gua kini gelap, karena cahaya dari sungai lahar panas hidup yang biasa menerangi gua kini berubah membeku, namun mereka masih mampu melihat lorong-lorong dengan cukup jelas akibat ability Gf deablos yg terjunction dalam tubuh Quistis dan karena sebelumnya mereka telah melakukan fusion, maka baik Quistis ataupun Rinoa pun sama-sama mampu melihat didalam kegelapan gua.

Setelah berhenti beberapa kali untuk menarik beberapa magic di zona drawing magic ditempat itu dan beberapa kali berhadapan dengan beberapa monster, akhirnya mereka sampai juga di ujung gua tersebut.

Quistis memandang disekelilingnya dan terdiam beberapa saat.

"Hmm akhirnya... jadi apakah Kita telah sampai ke tujuan Kita..." Seru Rinoa..

Gadis berambut raven itu kemudian menghampiri Quistis yang tengah mengecek area di ujung gua..

"Disini, dulu Squall dan aku bertarung melawan Gf ifrit...sekarang sepertinya tempat ini telah berubah..." Quistis melangkah mendekati zona pusat semburan magma. Tempat yang dulu digunakan sebagai rumah tempat bersemayam ifrit. Gf berelemen api yang legendaris..

Rinoa menghampiri Quistis ikut memeriksa keadaan di area magma itu yang kini telah berubah membeku menjadi sebongkah gundukan es batu besar..

"(Semuanya telah berubah menjadi es?.. kekuatan apa yang menguasai tempat ini?)" Tanya Rinoa dalam hati.

Murid baru Quistis itu mulai berfikir sambil berjalan mondar-mandir disekitaran pusat magma itu sambil menaruh tanganya di dagunya.. Sementara Quistis melempar spell scan dan mencoba menganalisa semua sudut gua...

"Hmm aneh aku tidak mencium aroma musuh digua ini..." ujar Quistis ketika ia telah selesai menscan seluruh ruangan dan tak menemukan tanda-tanda makhluk hidup selain dirinya dan Rinoa..

"Bagaimana denganmu Rinoa?, kau menemukan seseuatu yang mencurigakan?" tanya Quistis menoleh ke arah Rinoa yang rupanya sekarang memegangi kepalanya..

"hmmm tunggu sebentar, aku merasakan sesuatu"

"Aku tidak tau apa ini... tapi dia seperti berkomunikasi denganku...aku... ahhhh" Rinoa memegangi kepalanya dan jatuh terduduk..

"Kau tidak apa Rinoa?" Quistis hendak menolong murid barunya tapi Rinoa segera berdiri dan mencegahnya..

"Aku tak apa instruktor, aku cuma tak biasa menerima telepathy sekuat ini"

"Hmm oh ya, aku lupa kau bekas inang Ultemechia. Tak heran kau bisa berinteraksi dengan menggunakan telepathy.." kata Quistis tersenyum..

"Jadi apa yang kamu dapat Rinoa, kau punya clue dimana sumber kekacauan disini?"

Rinoa diam sejenak menundukan kepala lalu kemudian menatap Quistis dengan pandangan serius..

"Ada kabar baik dan buruk Quistis. Kabar baiknya, sensor telepatyku mengatakan ia ada dibawah tanah tempat Kita berpijak, aku sempat juga mendengar dia memanggilku tadi.." kata Rinoa

"Hah apa berati fire carven ada ruang bawah tanahnya?..Hmm lalu kabar buruknya? tanya Quistis

"Aku belum tau cara Kita kesana.."

"Hm seperti yang kuduga.. Tapi... pasti ada suatu tempat rahasia disini.. Sebuah tombol rahasia atau..." Quistis tak melanjutkan kalimatnya lagi, matanya melihat ke sekeliling ruangan mencari-cari suatu petunjuk yang munkin bisa membantu mereka..

Tapi tak berapa lama kemudian..

**Zyyutttttt!**

sesuatu yang aneh tiba tiba terjadi di bonkahan besar magma yang membeku di ujung gua itu..

"Quistis" seru Rinoa yang memperhatikan gundukan lahar yg membeku mulai bersinar.

"Kurasa Kita telah diundang, Rinoa" kata Quistis.

Rinoa tersenyum memikirkan kalau ia sekarang punya misi baru...

"Tampaknya kali ini aku tak sia-sia mengikuti tes ini Quistis"

Quistis ikut tersenyum mengetahui maksud kata muridnya yang rupanya ingin menggunakan misi B ini sebagai ganti test melawan ifrit di firecarven..

"Tentu akan ku beri kau nilai A plus stelah misi ini selesai Rinoa!"..

"Itu yg ingin kudengar instruktor" kata Rinoa tertawa.

* * *

Keduanya saling menatap dan mengangguk mengetahui hal yang harus mereka lakukan sekarang.

Mereka lalu mengeluarkan sinar berwarna putih dari kedua lengan merka dan mengcast spell ultima tepat di tengah tengah sumber magma dan

**csshhhhh bluarrrrrr...!**

Magma yang membeku pun pecah berkeping keping menyisakan sebentuk lubang dengan menampakan sebuah saluran yang menuju kesuatu tempat dibawah...

Keduanya lalu melesat masuk ke lubang yang tercipta ditengah tengah pecahan itu...

**Brukkk...!**

Tubuh mereka jatuh ke suatu tempat dibawah tanah, tempat itu menyerupai gua firecarven dan juga semuanya tampak membeku terlapisi es disini..

"Ternyata fire carven itu ada dua lapis yah.." seru Rinoa

"Aku juga baru tau sekarang" kata Quistis

Mereka berdiri dan berjalan menyusuri tempat asing tersebut dengan bantuan penglihatan super deablos..

namun baru beberapa puluh meter mereka berjalan tiba-tiba..

**Wuuzzhh..!**

kilatan cahaya merah berbentuk seperti bola yang entah darimana datangnya menyambar ke arah Rinoa, namun dengan sigap Quistis mendorong tubuh Rinoa..

Tubuh mereka berdua pun lalu jatuh terguling guling di permukaan yang licin dan dingin itu..

"Ughh hampir saja.. " kata Rinoa.

"Kamu baik-baik saja kan Rinoa"

"Yah aku baik-ba..ehh" wajah Rinoa memerah mengetahui ia kini ditindih Quistis, debaran aneh pas waktu mereka fusion beberapa waktu yang lalu mendadak muncul kembali.

"Instruktor, aku baik-baik saja.. nghh jadi bisakah kau melepaskan pelukanmu?" bisik Rinoa lirih, entah mengapa kali ini ia tak mampu bergerak didekap instructor barunya yang sexy itu.

Perasaan berdesir muncul dalam diri Rinoa manakala ia rasakan dada besar Quistis diposisi tersebut menempel dan menekan dadanya yang sensitif sentuhan.

"(Kau tau.. kau begitu imut kalo blushing, Rinoa...)" kata Quistis dalam hati..

Lamunan mecum pun terlintas dibenak Quistis namun kemudian ia tersentak sadar dari lamunanya manakala sebuah pancaran sinar merah menyilaukan itu kembali datang, mencoba menghantam mereka berdua lagi.

Sadar akan bahaya itu Quistis buru-buru berdiri sambil menarik Rinoa tuk berdiri, mereka pun pontang-panting berlari menghindari serangan itu yang untungnya kali ini lajunya lebih lambat daripada yang tadi.

"Brenksek, jalan buntu!" umpat Quistis mengetahui jalan didepanya kini telah terganjal dinding besar.

"Yah gimana dong?" Rinoa menoleh ke arah bola merah yang menuju mereka dengan panik.

.Namun bola cahaya tersebut kini mendekati mereka dengan amat lambat.. cahaya itu berhenti tepat didepan mereka dan..

**Byarrr...!**

bola cahaya itu meledak namun pancaran ledakanya ternyata tak membahayakan mereka berdua karena itu cuman pancaran sinar yang amat menyilaukan..

Rinoa dan Quistis beranjak mundur sambil menutupi mata mereka karena cahaya itu meledak menyinari segala penjuru gua itu...

Setelah kilatan berhenti sesesok wanita muda yang cantik telah muncul dihadapan mereka.. dia mirip sekali dengan Rinoa cuman bertubuh sexy dengan dada yang lebih besar dari Quistis dan berlipstik pink keunguan, rambutnya panjang, lebih panjang dan lebat dari Rinoa. Dia mengenakan gaun pesta yang mirip milik Rinoa dan berwarna pink selaras dengan warna lipstiknya.

"Gerakanmu memang lumayan cepat juga tadi.." ujar wanita sexy itu.

"S..s..siapa kau.?" tanya Rinoa yang entah kenapa kini gemetaran melihat sosok didepanya...

"Senang bertemu denganmu lagi my Princess, apa kau lupa denganku.." jawab wanita cantik itu tersenyum.

"Cepat kau katakan pada kami, siapa kau sebenarnya!.. dan apakah kau yang menbuat segalanya kacau di firecarven...?" hardik Quistis.

Wanita itu lagi-lagi tersenyum

"Menurutmu?" tanya wanita itu menanggapi Quistis dengan santai.

"Rinoa, hati-hati tampaknya wanita ini adalah orang yang membuat penjaga gua menghilang.." bisik Quistis pada Rinoa.

Mereka melangkah mundur dan bersiap dengan kuda-kuda untuk menyerang.

Melihat sikap keduanya yg mau menyerang Wanita itu malah mengeluarkan sebuah harpa emas melalui magic summonya membuat Rinoa dan Quistis lagi-lagi terbelakak kaget..

"Tunggu, kau tak berfikir seperti yg kupikirkan sekarang, Quistis"

Quistis mengangguk.

"Iya, benda itu yang dikeluarkanya, Kita mengenalnya sejak lama"

"Quistis, jangan jangan dia..."

" Tepat sekali" sahut Siren memotong kalimat Rinoa manakala mendengar pembicaraanya dengan Quistis.

"Aku adalah Gf Siren... dan aku sekarang pemilik tempat ini.." jelas wanita bertubuh sintal itu, tersenyum.

"Tidak munkin, Siren bukanlah seorang manusia.." kilah Rinoa..

"Aku adalah Siren Generasi ke tiga, berbeda dengan generasi sebelumnya, aku kini memiliki tubuh manusia sempurna... itu juga semua berkatmu Rinoa..." Siren tersenyum seductive pada Rinoa yang nampak kaget mendengar apa yang telah diucapkan wanita sexy itu..

**Tiba tiba saja ada seseorang wanita sexy yang mirip dengan Rinoa telah berdiri dihadapan mereka, mengaku sebagai Siren.. Lalu siapakah dia sebenarnya dan apakah dia mempunyai hubungan dengan Rinoa?**

**well tunggu kelanjutanya ceritanya yah..**

**Chapter 2 end. :)**

* * *

**Gomen kalau ceritanya terlalu pendek kali ini. **

**gomen juga jika masih banyak typo dan kesalahan penulis... as u can see author cuma manusia biasa yg sering berbuat kesalahan.**

**Yeah saya tau chapter ni lumayan pendek tapi author emang sengaja bikin segini dulu biar pembaca tambah penasaran .. **

**So mind to review ^^**


End file.
